


［罗迪］分手快乐

by Thelittlekid



Series: Sweetheart [8]
Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Dirty mind, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: 小学弟傻乎乎地用自己给学长道歉的沙雕狗血故事。





	［罗迪］分手快乐

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> 

迪巴拉在图书馆借书的时候遇见了本坦库尔，后者慢悠悠地拿着一个茶杯走向他，看起来根本不像是来借书或者学习的。  
“嘿，周六的派对你去吗？”本坦库尔靠在了书架上。  
“什么？”迪巴拉漫不经心地翻着手上的一本书，又皱眉把他放了回去。  
“马里奥开的那个，你不会连这个都忘了吧？”本坦库尔眼尖地看见了从书柜前走过的罗纳尔多，“嘿，你男友在那。”  
迪巴拉猛地把书扔到本坦库尔身上，差点把本坦库尔手里的马黛茶打翻。  
“你干什么？！”本坦库尔十分艰难地抱着迪巴拉扔给他的一摞书。  
“你小声一点！”迪巴拉瞪了本坦库尔一眼，继续在一排书里挑选。  
“大家都知道啊。”本坦库尔把书放在了书架上担着。  
“……我和他分手了。”迪巴拉停止了手上的动作。  
“什么？！”本坦库尔有些诧异，这俩不是天天秀恩爱吗？怎么突然分了？“怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”迪巴拉把本坦库尔手里的一摞书接过来，“走吧。”  
本坦库尔摸不着头脑地跟着迪巴拉，余光瞥见罗纳尔多正看着在登记的迪巴拉，也不知道两人在闹什么别扭。  
迪巴拉抱着书回了宿舍，泄气地坐在椅子上。他和罗纳尔多分手已经一个周了，起因很简单，无非是年轻男孩之间的赌气较量，最后谁也不肯让谁，冲动之下就分了手。  
于是整整一个周，他没有给罗纳尔多发任何的信息和打电话，也没有接到罗纳尔多的。罗纳尔多本来就比他高一个年级，他们的教室根本不在一处，这样一来更是面都没见过几次，更不要谈和解了。  
迪巴拉自暴自弃地把自己摔在了床上，抱着枕头叹气。  
等等，马里奥要开派对的话，克里斯也会去的吧？迪巴拉看着桌上摆的日历突然间想到了一个好点子。

“所以，你的意思是你在派对的时候会把他约出来，然后道歉？”电话那头博格巴有些难以置信，“这就是你所谓的最佳方案？”  
“……是。”迪巴拉听见博格巴不太正常的语气有些忐忑，这难道不是好方法吗？他道歉，然后做点什么，让罗纳尔多原谅他，他们不就复合了？  
“老天，你有没有哪次可以等他来找你道歉的？干嘛这么主动。”博格巴有点无语。  
“他要是不道歉呢？”迪巴拉捏着枕头边吞吞吐吐地说，“而且，我道歉，也没什么啊。”  
“你确定？上次你告诉我你要道歉过后，你看起来可不像没什么。”博格巴想起上次迪巴拉道完歉的第二天他见到迪巴拉的时候，简直战况惨烈，先不说走路的时候好像腿都合不拢，光从嘴唇上破的皮也能看出他道完歉以后干了什么。  
“……”迪巴拉有些羞耻，上次几乎所有他见到的朋友都在调侃他，尤其是他身上穿的还是罗纳尔多的衬衫，在后来很长一段时间里包括夸徳拉多在内的一大群他或者罗纳尔多的朋友都拿这件事来逗他，搞得他简直不敢出门。  
“但是，我不道歉的话，我们……”  
“算了算了，随你吧。”博格巴觉得迪巴拉已经无药可救了，简直傻到家了。  
迪巴拉委屈地把电话挂掉，心想本来也没什么办法嘛，不就只有道歉了。

周六的派对如期而至，迪巴拉紧张地把自己打理好，默默地在心里演练了几遍道歉时要说的话，出门时还不忘拿上送给罗纳尔多的道歉礼物，尽管罗纳尔多根本不缺任何东西。在跟着本坦库尔来到派对时迪巴拉还在给自己做心理建设，反复提醒自己这已经不是第一次了，要好好吸取上次道歉的经验，态度诚恳，语气温和。  
于是在迪巴拉进入曼朱基奇的家里后就开始寻找罗纳尔多的身影，手里的礼物也被攥得紧紧的，但转了一圈，迪巴拉并没有看见罗纳尔多，于是他去找了曼朱基奇。  
“罗纳尔多？不知道，应该来了，我还特意邀请他了呢。”曼朱基奇也不知道。  
迪巴拉转了好几圈也没找到，手心出的汗沾湿了包装礼物的彩纸，失望的他只能走到人少一些的二楼，找到一个没人的阳台坐下。  
迪巴拉在藤椅上坐了一会儿，盯着手里的礼物出神。早知道他就不和罗纳尔多吵架了，他们还没有闹到这么僵过，至少没有分过手――虽然他们本来就还没谈多久恋爱。  
迪巴拉叹了口气，把礼物放进随身背的背包里，拿出手机打算给本坦库尔打个电话，他该走了。  
“喂，喂，是的，我要回去了，你唔――”迪巴拉走进房间，被一双手突然捂住眼睛和嘴巴往后带，他的手机都掉在了地上。  
迪巴拉被压在了玻璃门上，他的嘴巴被放开，但眼睛还蒙着，迪巴拉可以清晰地感觉到那只拿开的手压在了他的腰间，把他死死地按在玻璃门上。如果不出所料的话，他好像进来的时候把门关上了，而他们现在被窗帘遮着，所以，就算他叫救命也没用的吧？迪巴拉的喉结滚动了一下，他尝试和这个不知道是谁的人沟通：“你也是来参加派对的吗？”没有回答。“你可以先放开我，我们可以，可以好好谈一下。”依旧没有回答。但这次那只手动了，它顺着迪巴拉的牛仔裤的裤缝到了迪巴拉的屁股上。“你干什么！”迪巴拉又羞又气，开始奋力挣扎。“嘘。”神秘人终于出声了。迪巴拉一愣：“克里斯？”  
迪巴拉的眼睛终于被放开，但罗纳尔多的手有些用力，以至于他刚被放开时看不太清楚。  
迪巴拉转过身看着近在咫尺的罗纳尔多一时记不起自己要说些什么，心脏跳得像要蹦出来一样，他于是只好用最朴素的话：“对不起。”迪巴拉看着罗纳尔多无动而衷的样子又加上了一句：“我，我还给你买了礼物。”  
罗纳尔多看着像只小兔子一样的迪巴拉想笑，他其实早就不生气了，甚至在迪巴拉说完分手摔门而出的一瞬间就后悔了，但碍于面子没有说出口，哪像到迪巴拉竟然来派对找他，要给他道歉。罗纳尔多从迪巴拉一进门就看见了他，但他躲了起来，想先逗逗他，果然就看见迪巴拉上了二楼，于是他也跟着上来了，然后找准时机把迪巴拉拉进了怀里，天知道迪巴拉的味道有多让人沉醉，这一个周没有迪巴拉睡在他旁边他甚至睡不好觉。午夜梦回时他本想勾勾手臂，感觉到迪巴拉主动滚进他怀里，没想到拥抱的只能是空气。  
“保罗……”罗纳尔多把迪巴拉抱紧，亲吻他的发旋，呢喃道：“我很想你。”  
迪巴拉感觉自己的心已经停止跳动了，于是他只能回抱住罗纳尔多，傻傻地问：“你不生气了？”  
罗纳尔多低笑，“当然。”他说，“我早就不生气了。”  
罗纳尔多稍微松了松手，把迪巴拉的脸捧起来，看着迪巴拉绿玛瑙般的亮着星星的眼睛吻了上去。刚谈恋爱的小年轻架不住一周的冷战，立刻亲得难舍难分，迪巴拉被罗纳尔多高超的吻技弄得迷迷糊糊，却还不忘回应，等到罗纳尔多开始解他的牛仔裤的扣子时他才反应过来这是在曼朱基奇家里，连忙伸手阻止：“等等克里斯，唔……这是马里奥家里……”  
“没事，他不会介意的。”罗纳尔多有些恼火地看着迪巴拉的裤子，心想他应该穿点方便脱的。  
“可是……会有人来……”迪巴拉还是不放心，尽管他也情欲难耐。  
“你别叫那么大声就好了。”罗纳尔多终于扒下了迪巴拉的裤子，正准备扒内裤的时候迪巴拉又挣扎了一下。  
“又怎么了？”罗纳尔多显然不太高兴。  
“那个……我，我包里有润滑剂和安全套……”迪巴拉红着脸嗫喏地说。  
罗纳尔多愣了一下，随即又绽开笑容：“哦，原来我们保罗早有准备啊。”罗纳尔多拉开迪巴拉背上的背包，里面果然有一瓶润滑剂和一枚安全套，罗纳尔多把迪巴拉的书包扔到地上，示意迪巴拉坐到地上便于润滑。迪巴拉靠着玻璃窗坐到了地上，捂住眼睛缓慢地张开双腿，把后穴彻底暴露在罗纳尔多眼前。  
“别害羞。”罗纳尔多打开润滑剂，倒了些在手心又倒了些在迪巴拉的穴口，“放松。”罗纳尔多缓慢地推送了两根手指进去。  
迪巴拉呜咽了一声，随即又咬住嘴唇，听话地放松了身体，以方便罗纳尔多扩张。  
等扩张地差不多了罗纳尔多就慢慢地把自己的阴茎推进迪巴拉的身体，迪巴拉温暖而湿润的甬道让罗纳尔多按耐不住粗暴地抽插。迪巴拉只能无助地抱住罗纳尔多的肩膀，咬着罗纳尔多肩上的肌肉止住自己放荡的呻吟。  
完事后迪巴拉几乎软成了一滩水，抱着罗纳尔多的肩膀喘息，接连几次的高潮让他头脑发涨，甚至有点耳鸣，但他依然可以清楚地听见罗纳尔多的喘息，以及自己一直快速的心跳。  
“克里斯……”迪巴拉呜咽了一下，“我心跳得好快……是不是要死了……”  
罗纳尔多低沉的笑声在迪巴拉耳边回荡，罗纳尔多拉着迪巴拉的手，放到了自己的左胸口：“我也跳得很快。”罗纳尔多看着迪巴拉还带着雾气的眼睛，“但它是为你而跳的。”


End file.
